The present invention relates to plural compartment assemblies in which materials are stored in at least two separate compartments until the compartments are opened for use. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensing means whereby the use of a novel insert allows a conventional dispensing tube to be divided into separate and discrete compartments at a low cost. The resulting dispensing assembly provides for the dispensing of more than one material from the same tube and even more particularly the co-dispensing of predetermined proportions of incompatible materials simultaneously and effectively.
There are many products on the market today and many more waiting to be marketed wherein the components of the products must be kept separate from each other because of their instability or the release of actives therefrom but also must or desirably be dispensed simultaneously from the products.
Some of the dual-dispensed products on the market today are peroxide toothpastes, hair coloring, epoxy adhesives, and the like. Many of these products require costly dispensers and fabricating and packaging equipment to produce dispensing means which deliver the separate components simultaneously. Besides the high cost, most of the dual-dispensers available today are not reliable and require a change in the target consumers' normal use habits with the product. These restrictions also keep out of the market many products which can bring major benefits to consumers but which require dual-dispensing.
Products consisting of two flowable components such as pastes, gels, or liquids which must be stored separately are desirably packaged in containers having two compartments. Tubular bodies having chordal partitions are useful in providing two-compartment containers for two-component products which must have predetermined proportions of their components mixed at the time or point of use.
A number of longitudinally partitioned tubular bodies and dispensing containers having chordal partitions have been disclosed in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,422, issued Dec. 6, 1966 to Michel, discloses a method of producing a dispensing container by injection molding a head fitment and a longitudinally extending partition onto and inside of, respectively, a tubular body. Tubular containers having asymmetrically disposed chordal partitions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,157, issued Apr. 14, 1970 to Dukess. Tubular bodies formed from sheet material are also disclosed in the prior art in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,738, issued Mar. 7, 1967 to Scheindel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,464, issued Dec. 31, 1991 to Simon discloses a deformable tubular container which includes at least one longitudinal corrugated partition-forming wall which defines distinct compartments and which lends itself to a flattened seal at the end of the tube body. Here too, however, the body and wall are produced by injection molding in a mold and the wall is permanently molded to the body. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,120 and 5,269,411, issued to O'Meara on Sep. 14, 1993 and Dec. 31, 1993, respectively, are similar in the scope of disclosure to the above-mentioned earlier patent.
None of the above-referenced prior art has, however, solved all the problems associated with providing longitudinally partitioned tubular bodies such as, for example, simplicity of manufacture, at a low cost and without changing consumers' habits in the manner of, nor to the degree of, the present invention.
There are many cleaning, drug and personal products which are marketed today in single dispensing packages which could be dramatically improved if an inexpensive dual-dispensing device were available. For example, products containing oxidizing agents, reducing agents, solvents, or materials with high or low pH's can be improved aesthetically by separating the flavor, fragrance or other components that normally would not withstand shelf life.
Many of the dually-dispensed products which are currently on the market and those which are not yet on the market can be dispensed from a tube rather than from more costly dispensing means. A tube is a dispensing device that is readily available, familiar to most consumers, is comparatively less expensive and does not require elaborate filling equipment. If commercially available tubes can be easily and cheaply converted into dual-dispensing devices, it would be a great advantage to those either currently marketing or planning to market dually-dispensed products.